


【鸣佐】一场误会

by Yjz



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yjz/pseuds/Yjz
Summary: 私设佐助中毒撞见鸣人和樱酱酱酿酿的样子然后有丶自闭。本质鸣佐，佐助有丶抖m向的清水小品文。
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, 鸣佐 - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	【鸣佐】一场误会

1.

忍者世界有着太多奇迹，也有同样多的意外。

“这……与以往不同，少不得要一点牺牲。”

月色下的石壁中，sasuke布置好结界，便强力爆破打开了封印。

然而与他所想的不同，封印之下并没有预知中的怪物。

而是一颗跳动着的心脏。

随着封印的解除，心脏急促跳动了两下，竟然像泄了气的球一样干瘪了。

“这……”

sasuke没有冒然走进，而是在结界外观察了一阵，看到干瘪的心脏仍旧没有动作。

便解除了结界。

可就在解除结界的刹那，结界中传来一股异香……

“不好……”sasuke捂住口鼻，却还是昏了过去。

远处的本体察觉，远程创了一个结界，把那泄了气的心脏又重新封禁。却不想，影分身的消失，让本体也受到了同样的伤害。

熟悉的异香再度袭来，昏过去的sasuke想到的却是，万幸把那东西再度封印了。

再次醒来时，sasuke仍旧躺在原地，月亮依旧高悬，似乎没有过去多久。

他坐起来查看体内的查克拉，却是没有什么损害，身体也不见有伤害。sasuke瞬移到那颗心脏旁边，干瘪的心脏依旧没有变化。

是他的错觉么？这么邪恶的力量竟然就是个能够使人昏倒片刻的心脏气体么？

不。

sasuke否定了自己的猜测，不是这么简单的事情。他周游世界寻找遗迹并且销毁暗藏势力，诡谲的邪恶势力更是数不胜数。眼下情况，最好先把这东西封存好，回一趟村子，或许在他们研究之下，能够有什么发现。

于是sasuke写了封信给七代火影，详细交代了他对心脏的认知和所在地点，以及他的要求。

“去吧…”

sasuke放飞了鹰，准备前往下一个遗迹排查。

出乎他意料的是，两天后，七代目来信要求他立即回村，因为那个心脏的气体，有问题。

2.

“是嫉妒之心，姑且这么称呼它。”

sakura，他的妻子，在火影办公室做着报告。

sasuke垂目听着，七代目也在思索着。

这很棘手，说危害是不大，但也不小。吸入这心脏气体的人更容易狂躁发怒，情感激烈者更甚至于失去理智暴走。他们医院人员一开始不知道，有几个不小心吸入的，现在已经被拘束起来看管了，至于解药，尚在研究中。

“sasuke，考虑到你信中所讲，你也吸入了那些气体……”

七代目听完，看向sasuke说道。

“嗯，我明白。”

他站起身

“在sakura他们研究出解药之前，我就呆在医院吧。”

“不错的说。”七代目笑了，蓝色的眼睛眯起来也是尤为阳光，在他们面前，七代目总像回到过去那样散发着无意识的孩子气。

“sasuke你也借这个机会，多和sakurachan说说话嘛，就当是给自己放个假了，这次当做工伤了，工资我也是照发哦。”

sasuke没有再说话，在妻子的带领下来到医院住院部。

因为他现在症状还不明显，暂时不用拘束，sakura从家里带了他的换洗衣物，恋恋不舍地看着他。

“……”

或许他该给她一个安慰，就像naruto当初说的那样，sakura那样爱着你，等着你，她很不容易。

于是sasuke开口了。

“不需要……”

“嗯？sasu……”

对方似乎吓了一跳，脸红红的，似乎要哭了。

这是他以前从来没见过的sakura的姿态，除了……除了那一夜……

sasuke揉了揉眉心，却是没来由的烦躁，被他生生压下，平复心态安慰着sakura。

“我的意思是……你回去休息吧，我一个人也可以的。”

“诶……嗯。”

sakura眨眨眼，看着sasuke，想说什么，却在看到对方皱起的眉头时又止住了，最终也只在sasuke脸颊上吻了一吻。

“那……我回去喽……sasuke你自己，照顾好自己。如果，有什么不对的，就叫值班的人。”

sakura退后一步，摆摆手，转过身忍住了落寞。总是这样的，即使他们已经结婚了，她似乎还感觉和他隔着难以跨越的鸿沟。

sasuke，你是为什么，为什么要和我结婚呢？

医院走廊的拐角处。sakura坐在地上，捂住了脸苦笑。

那么想要推开我，拒绝我的姿态。

那为什么，当初要和她结婚呢？

3.

第二天，sasuke开门便遇到了sakura大大的笑脸。

“sasukekun，这是我特地做的哦，你来尝尝。”

妻子的脸庞映着朝阳越发美丽，sasuke在对方雀跃的情绪感染下也感到一点点放松。

他坐下揭开饭盒，淡淡赞道“看着很不错呢，sakura，多谢你。”

“哪里！”

sakura走进卫生间拿衣服。

“夫妻之间再说谢谢就是生分了 ，我啊，可一直想和sasuke更亲密呢。”

这样吗……

sasuke敛下眉头，是的吧，夫妻之间才该亲密无间，不是么？毕竟他和sakura都做了那样的事情，还有了女儿。他们之间，应该更加亲密才是。

那为什么……他……

“哟！”

一声招呼打断了sasuke的思索。他抬起头，却是七代目。

“哦！”

七代目走近病床，夸张赞道“是sakurachan的爱心便当，哇！看着好丰盛！sasuke你太有福了，有sakurachan照顾你！我当初的建议没错吧，你们结婚真的太棒了！”

“哼……”sasuke轻轻哼一声，想要怼naruto又忍住了。毕竟，naruto已经不是当初那个naruto了，现在他更是七代目火影。

于是话语变得公式，sasuke放下饭盒，问道“你怎么来了，公务交给影分身没问题吗？”

“只是来关心我的下属罢了，叫他放宽心养伤，安心等着解药，不要总想着离开村子，离开他自己的家和老婆孩子。”

说着七代目摆摆手，眼神示意着。

正好sakura从卫生间出来了，抱着一篮子sasuke要换洗的衣物。

“naruto！”

sakura似乎在七代目面前仍旧是那个七班的sakura。听到naruto打趣她，放下篮子就要来给naruto一个暴栗。

七代目笑着躲闪。

“诶诶！sakurachan！还是先让sasuke静养吧，我们不要打扰他了，他难得回来一趟。”

“你还知道啊！sasuke你静心吧，解药的事情就交给我们了！”

sakura挽了挽发，长抒一口气，转头怜爱看着坐在病床上的sasuke，搬起脏衣篓就离开了。

“嗯嗯，sasuke你操心也没有用的，不要太过担心，我们都能够对付的，现在就抓紧时间休息。”

七代目拍了拍sasuke的肩膀，也随着sakura离开了。

……

他们……关系真好啊。

sasuke垂下头，窗外白光如同时光幕布，映照他们的过往。

过去总是他一个人独自练习，sakura和naruto似乎是对欢喜冤家，naruto也很喜欢sakura……不惜为了女孩子的芳心一次又一次和他暗中较劲……

但都是过去了。

现在，naruto是七代目火影。

sakura……是他的妻子。

病房外的sakura和naruto贴在门上听着里面的动静。

“应该，sasuke应该不会太担心吧。”

sakura点点七代目。

“嗯，没事的，他看我们这样轻松，或许他也会更放松一点。如果你我都表现的苦大仇深手足无措的样子，sasuke指不定又要勉强自己了。”

naruto拎起脏衣篓就要离开。

sakura跟了上去。

“你说的确实有道理，因为处理遗迹的关系，他身体更加虚弱，这次回来正好给他一些回复的时间，不能再让他操心了，希望我们拙劣的演技能够让他不那么有太大压力，他的背后，永远都有我们。”

“嗯。”

七代目附和着。

他想要sasuke不那么操心，赎罪已经足够了，过度使用查克拉给身体带来的负荷和损伤不可逆转，sasuke需要静养回复。这一次回到村里，绝对是一个不能错失的契机，说什么，也要让他躺着别操心。

4.

随着时间推移，诡异气体带来的负面效果终究还是显现了，和那些暴动的感染者不同，sasuke表现的一天比一天沉默和迟钝，似乎他在压抑着自己暴走的冲动。sakura看在眼里，心中焦急却也感到一丝放松，至少，比起暴动需要的拘束，安静的sasuke明显要看起来更加让人放心一点。但即便如此，为了防止突如其来的暴动，sasuke还是被禁足于病房内。

“解药……还要一段时间……”

七代目和sakura在病床前担忧看着sasuke平静的笑容。

“给你们，添麻烦了……”

因为心脏气体的缘故，sasuke和体内暴动因子的角力似乎抽去他大半精神，瘦削的下颚宛如凌厉的刀锋，肩胛骨暴露在月色下，整个人都像淬炼精纯的武士刀一般，凄美又孤绝。

sakura跪坐床边捧住她丈夫的独手，她想借此传达给他力量和信念，她希望能够和他更加亲密。

“sasuke……”

她喃喃念着，丈夫骨节分明的手拂过她的脸庞……

这是她久违的，感受到来自sasuke的爱抚。

“啪——”

清脆的声响回荡在静谧的病房。

“sasuke你！”

站在一旁的七代目反应很快，制住了sasuke的暴动，剩下sakura捂着脸颊在发呆。

sasuke……打了她……

像下雨一样的，泪水止不住地流下。

“喂！你怎么回事sasuke！”

七代目睁圆的眼睛诉说着怒意和不解。

sasuke如梦初醒，望着那个哭的和泪人一样的妻子和一旁站着的火影，握紧了拳头。

5.

最近的梦越来越多。

随着困于病房的时间推移，整日的无所事事，起初尚不觉得被影响，但随着做梦次数的增加，他竟也变得越来越暴躁易怒。

梦里的世界纠缠着他的过去，他一次又一次从梦中一身冷汗地惊醒。或许，这便是诡异气体的能力，通过梦境混淆人们的判断，让人们在与梦魇对抗过程中再难分清现实和虚妄世界。

他这样对七代目解释着，并且表示，他或许需要，被束缚。因为他不能确定自己是否能够继续控制自己的情绪和能力不发生暴动，他也不能保证自己在一个接一个梦魇的侵袭之下还依旧保持本心。

七代目沉默着同意了，接着把他转移到特殊病房，带起了特制镣铐。有能力的人，在不能保证对能力的控制权之下，他们担当不起sasuke暴走的风险。

气体似乎会搞坏大脑，sasuke自嘲觉得这也没什么不好。

至少在梦中，他能够见到那个人。

是的，没什么不好。

在梦中，他依然那么生动地活着。

uchiha偏安一隅的世界是那么美好，是他一生中最美的时光。

彼时，父亲依旧在庭院喂鱼，母亲在准备饭菜，那个人……那个人会点着他的脑袋，用世间最温柔的微笑对他说。

“sasuke……”

那是他听过最好听的话语，甜蜜地像是番茄中最柔软多汁的那块，足够他用一生去回味，去怀念。

但是，梦境中的美好或许只是用来的破坏的，曾经的幸福只是为了彰显他之后的一切有多么痛苦。

他以为自己能够习惯，习惯于伤害和杀戮。

他变得强大，他一次次地从敌人手下保护了父亲，母亲，和那个人，以及那个家族的一切。

他也一次次伤害了那个他最熟悉的人。

每当苦无捅入身体那片刻的刺痛，那人浴血的面庞，都让他一身冷汗地惊醒。

之后便是沉沉乏力，在他梦魇期间，病房内处处昭示他的破坏。

“抱歉……”

于是，只能在短暂的醒神期间对照顾他的sakura道歉。

对方总是笑着说不要紧，说他不应该道歉。因为他们是夫妻。

夫妻么……

还是这也是梦境世界么……

6.

清脆的声音也打醒了sasuke的梦魇。

他握紧的拳头在颤抖，薄唇嗫嚅着终究是难以说出对不起。

太轻了。

一句对不起，能挽回什么吗？

sasuke的指甲在掌心掐出了血。

片刻的沉寂。

“sasuke你……不需要道歉，我，我没事，你休息吧……”

终于，像是逃避一样，sakura捂着脸跑了出去。

七代目钳制的手放下了。

皱着的眉头表现出些许不满“你啊，我说，不能仗着sakura喜欢就这样……虽然也有那个影响的原因。但是你们可是夫妻啊，发生这种事情，你一句话不说，还是sakura先道歉，真的很不够男人啊！”

七代目看着sasuke低垂的头，又放软声音道：

“唉，你还是休息吧。sasuke，不用担心，一切都有我们呢！”

七代目拍了拍他的肩膀，借此传递着一点力量，转身离开了。

病房内再度陷入了寂静。

一如那年血色的夜晚。

梦魇再度袭来，他依旧孤身一人。

没有人可以求助，没有人可以呼唤，没有人陪在他的身边。

从始至终，他只有他一个人。

曾经有一个人的陪伴，但他的爱伴随他的生命一同逝去了。

如今……

sasuke伸出手，想要抓住远行的sakura和naruto。

原来，他心底依旧渴望着爱与被爱啊。

呐喊宣泄于心底

别走

不要离开我。

sasuke用独手捂住胸口，却是疼痛依旧。

难以呼吸

有什么东西阻塞着喉咙

发声的能力被剥夺

sasuke滚下床，跌跌撞撞向门外跑去。

他要去追回他的仅剩的爱

他想要对sakura说声道歉

他的妻子和好友

就在那扇门的后面

7.

“naruto……”

sakura揉揉眼睛，从地上站起来。看着火影关上了病房的门。

“还没有走吗？sakura？”

naruto走进她，看着她脸上的红痕，不无怜惜地道。

“嗯……我想，他总是需要我的协助的。”sakura倚在走廊上。

naruto叹了口气“你呀，天天都这样暗中守护他，他也不知道，每天晚上，你都这样守夜……”

他是知道sakura的，从小就喜欢sasuke。

“和sasuke无关，是我要这样做的，这是我的意志，即使，或许他并不需要……”

sakura摇摇头，使用查克拉治疗好脸上的掌痕，却无法治好通红的眼眶。

“有时候，感觉很sasuke距离很远呢，是那种怎么也靠近不了的距离，每到这时候就特别害怕，害怕他像一阵风一样马上就飞走了，这个比喻或许不好，但确实是这样的感觉……”

sakura揉着眼睛语无伦次地道，将要失去sasuke的担忧让她恐惧。

“naruto有这样的感觉么？感觉sasuke会像以前那样，说离开就离开，再也不回来……我还能，把他追回来么？”

sakura低着头，越说越小声，大概是不可能吧，sasuke要离开，她怎么可能追得到呢？

身体被揽进一个温暖的怀抱，naruto坚定的声音在头顶响起。

“会的，一定会的。sakura，有我帮你呢……”

话音未落，病房门缓缓打开。

sasuke一席白色浴衣茕茕独立在门口，看向他们的眼神，无悲无喜。

8.

生活总比戏剧来的更加戏剧。

走廊里两人交缠拥抱的身影在sasuke看来并没有什么不妥。

他们是那样般配。

小时候起就是这样的，sakura和naruto总是在斗嘴，尽管如此，他们的关系依旧很要好，他们相伴而行走过了风风雨雨，naruto也依旧痴心不改地爱着sakura……

是的呢，naruto曾经那样喜欢sakura啊！

哼，真的可笑啊sasuke。

他的婚姻，在紧紧拥抱的两个人之前，宛如一个天大的笑话！

糟了……忍不住要笑出声了……

sasuke看着那两个人阴影中不辨神色的脸，更加好笑了。

这算什么呢？

这一刻乃至这一切。

宛如一出滑稽戏。

他是那演技拙劣的演员，蹩脚演绎着他不懂的丈夫角色，父亲角色，友人角色，老师角色……

却唯独，他不是uchiha sasuke。

已经够了吧。

宛如只有碎裂的镜子才能够映照出最真的现实一般，残酷而又血淋淋的真相摆在了他的眼前。

而他，只想逃避。

9.

瞬身来到了uchiha的旧址，他下意识的想要在此了结，当然，那个如影随形的七代目也跟着过来了。

“sasuke！”

对方似乎很急切，却也不敢冒然行动，意图安抚他。

“感觉好陌生……”

sasuke跌坐在他家门前的庭院，池塘已经干涸，杂草丛生，唯一不变的只是冷冷的月，漠视着属于人间的悲欢离合。

“跟我回去，sasuke。”

七代目坚定的话语含着淡淡威严，应该是火影做的久了的习惯。

sasuke想到了终结谷的一战，那时候的naruto就隐隐约约对他有了这样类似命令的语气了，接下来会重蹈覆辙么？sasuke淡淡笑了一下，他会重复第二遍么？

“别让我重复第二遍，sasuke。”

火影更近一步，抓住了他的手腕，查克拉的力量形成了锁链教他挣脱不得。

但他也没有心情去挣脱了。

牢笼已成，再斗无义。

当初是他要看着naruto给忍者世界带来的变化，也正因此，他活了下来。

用余生自由的代价换取余生的生命。

他是这样选择了。

10.

如今自然没有后悔的地步了。

手腕上naruto的温度传递过来，却再也不能够使他回到当初那样亲密的感觉了，这是一种充满威压和控制的感觉，可耻的是他竟然对此不讨厌。

是的，他不讨厌。

或者说，他很喜欢依赖信任别人的感觉。

从生命的一开始，对于那个人的依赖让他由衷感到舒适熨帖，再来对于naruto的亲近和相似感也让他成为他生命中那个最重要的人——在那个男人离开之后。

“我想，这并不是你的错……”

对方翻身压住了他，跨坐在他身上，他仅有的一只手被举高在头顶压住。

“当然也不是sakura的错，虽然我觉得，这样说话你或许能够听得进去……我和sakura，什么也没有，我也不希望你再提起这件事情，也不要把它放在心上，你只要回去木叶村，安心等待解药的制成，病好了之后，再继续协助我，好吗？”

说到最后，七代目已经是趴在sasuke耳边的低语了。

“现在，你只是生病了，你就当自己生病了吧，你不是说你最近经常做梦么？就当这一切是个梦吧，梦醒了，一切都不会改变的……我也不会改变。”

七代目蓝色的眼睛在月色下尤其梦幻，吸引着人沉迷其中。

sasuke扯动嘴角笑了笑。

是了，一切都随你了。

naruto。

这个世界没有什么值得他在乎的了——除了眼前的这个人。

他之所以活下来，也只是为了他的世界，为了协助他完成梦想。

其他的什么都不重要。

sasuke的婚姻也好，sasuke的孩子也好，sasuke的妻子也好，甚至sasuke本人也好，如果他还称得上是sasuke的话。

都不重要了。

11.

于是，他轻轻闭起眼睛，感受着周身naruto的气息，那是他在这个世界上，唯一眷恋的东西了，熟悉的naruto的感觉。

于是，月色下，sasuke低低承诺着

“好。”

他想，他是属于他的。


End file.
